


Dance With Me

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, royality, royality focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: It's raining... But Patton knows what he wants to dp





	Dance With Me

The rain fell in big drops against the window, Patton smiling softly as he watched. The storm had been going on all day and it was finally starting to lighten up now that it was late in the evening, Patton content to sit wrapped up in a blanket in a comfy chair and listen as it pattered against the glass. He’d been doing this since dinner had ended, his boyfriends having dispersed as they had things that they each needed to do before bed. It was fine with him, he liked having time to just relax sometimes even if being with them was his favorite. 

He stayed there until an idea popped into his head, a smile spreading across his face as he quickly slid out of his seat and took about a half a second to think about where he needed to go. He bounded up the stairs, right up to their bedroom to find Roman laying there, fully dressed, going over his lines. His actor boyfriend looked up as he skidded into the room. 

Roman smiled his dazzling smile, sitting up to give him his attention. “Were you looking for me, my heart?” 

Patton crawled up onto the bed, looking back at his boyfriend with excitement. “Uh-huh! Come outside with me!” 

Roman raised an eyebrow, glancing at the window. “…isn’t it still raining, Pat?” 

“Yeah! We should go before it stops!” 

“…We’ll get all wet. And you know what Dark and Nerdy will say.” 

Patton gave him his puppy dog eyes. “…But it’ll be  _romantic_. And I know you can’t spell Romantic without  _Roman!_  That’s why I came to you.” 

Patton knew him far too well, Roman was aware. But… They both popped up and threw on coats and shoes before sneaking back downstairs and out the front door. Patton took Roman by the hand and pulled him happily through puddles, the two splashing like children and laughing all the while. 

They approached a street lamp in front of their house, Patton turning to face Roman and reaching for him to come closer. Roman, once again, raised a quizzical eyebrow but did so, waiting to see what his boyfriend was trying to do. Patton put one arm around his shoulders and took one of his hands in his, looking up into the taller man’s eyes.

“…Dance with me?” 

Roman immediately put his free hand on Patton’s waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead before leading him into a dance. The two held each other as they danced in the soft light of the street lamp, the raindrops slowly soaking them through as they moved to music only they could hear. Roman led Patton into multiple twirls and dips, moving purposefully and gracefully as though they were truly in a grand ballroom and not just on a wet sidewalk. 

They had no grasp of time as they went, lost in each other’s gaze and touch as they moved together. It was as though everything else had fallen away and they were all that really existed.

The two of them were dripping wet when their attention was called back to the front door, seeing Virgil and Logan standing in their doorway calling them inside. Roman finished his last few steps, pulling away from Patton with a bow and pressing a kiss to his knuckles before they walked hand in hand back to the house. 

Virgil and Logan had fond exasperation for the two of them, having towels at the ready to receive them and then ushering them upstairs to get changed out of their wet clothes. The two more rational men smiled to each other as they watched them go, Logan moving to go get medicine and blankets as Virgil headed to the kitchen to make some tea. There was just no way their boys weren’t going to be sick after that little stunt. But that was alright, they’d take care of them.


End file.
